


Long Lost Twin

by VersdynV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VersdynV/pseuds/VersdynV
Summary: Verstael's Immortalis was destroyed but not his soul. He continues to live.
Relationships: Verstael Besithia/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Immortalis destroyed

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how many chapters this will be but the original plan is that the story will bend the Canon events at the end on the game. Verstael will stay alive and be found by the chocobros soon and they will think he is a twin of Prompto. Comments and kudos much appreciated.

The Empire has fallen. Niflheim was overrun by daemons and monsters alike. Verstael had nowhere to go. 

To Lucis? No. There has to be another place he can hide himself from the world. 

Twenty-four hours earlier… 

A gigantic, worm-like machine has emerged from the laboratory of Magitek Research. With its size, there's no doubt that there'll be destruction along the way. It drilled through the snowy field in ease. Amidst the chaos it brought, there were two brave persons who faced the mechanical monster with their machine gun-powered snowmobile. The two persons were Prompto Argentum and Aranea Highwind. Aranea drives the snowmobile while Prompto rides at the back handling the machine gun to shoot down the terror machine that chased them. The cat and mouse chase lasted for hours until Prompto found the weak spot and eventually, the huge, worm-like machine dropped dead. Aranea and Prompto separated ways afterwards. 

As it turns out, the giant machine was called Immortalis where Verstael's consciousness resides. Barely left alive after Prompto shot him several times on his weak spot. A scientist like Verstael hardly believed in miracles and luck. It was always hard work and perseverance that he believed in but now, miracles do happen. 

Yes, he was still alive, but time is running and it can all go to waste if not of his quick thinking capability. Immortalis was one of a kind. Only he knew how to operate. Inside of it were more clones of people and himself to fuel the machine to last longer. His original plan was to destroy the world with it however, Prompto's team proved a challenge he failed to pass. Using the Immortalis was easier said than done. Besides, Verstael Besithia was a Chief Scientist, not a high ranking commander of the Imperial Army. He lacked the combat power which Prompto and Aranea had. Besithia overestimated his machine and it almost cost him his life. The scientist quickly began the process to transfer his remaining consciousness to his clone. A last resort he dared not to use but he had no other option. His life force was moved to another compatible vessel, a meager clone. He had to set aside his pride and accept the shame of failing. Darkness swallowed him… 

Verstael snapped awake from the biting cold with his new body. While still feeling groggy, his survival instinct pushed him to move fast. He removed the tubes attached to his naked body. There was an opening where the frosty wind was coming from which served as his way out. The scrawny male hugged himself for warmth as he walked shivering towards a small hut not too far away. He shut the door fast once he was inside. It was awfully quiet.  
"Anyone here? H-hello?!" 

Verstael cannot wait for an answer as he was trembling cold. He had to search for some cover. It seemed there were no residents left. Perhaps they ran away after the Immortalis was unleashed. Never has he thought to steal but now he had to. In the bedroom, he made his way to the bed and covered himself with layers of sheets. Using the bed linen as his cover, he walked towards the closet where he found a few coats. All were loosely fitting but it was better than nothing. 

He felt tired after pushing himself to move for the first time and the stamina of the clone seems to have reached the limit. Rest was inevitable although he still wanted to work and make sure he was safe. He went back to bed to lie down. Verstael felt tired but he wasn't sleepy. Curiosity on his new body lingered on his mind as he looked at his right wrist and found the barcode. He used to regard his clones as something inferior but now, he's one of them. 

"This body will do for now…"


	2. A new life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verstael's life will change for the better with the help of his old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This screams Versdyn into the void. Versdyn forever! ❤️

For the first time in Verstael's life, he was able to appreciate the comforts of a soft bed. It was warm. He can smell some sweat on the pillow but it was tolerable. The scientist buried his face on the pillow and found himself falling fast to unconsciousness. 

When Besithia woke up, it was already dark around him. The moonlight from the window pane was hard to mistake. He realized that he slept too much. Crazy things could have happened while he was in that vulnerable state but it did not. At least his stamina was replenished but what to do next? He does not plan to stay in bed further. The man sat upright in a slow manner as he rubbed the corners of his eyes to wipe the dried fluids. It was all quiet when… 

"I see you're finally awake, my friend."

Verstael's heart jumped for a second before recognizing the familiar male voice that came from the dark side of the room. 

"Ardyn? How long have you been watching me?!" The scientist seemed mad that someone was looking at him the whole time during his sleep especially if it was someone like the Chancellor of Niflheim, Ardyn Izunia. This man with a weird personality has remained unpredictable even to Besithia who studied him for years. 

The red-haired man clothed in a strange fashion revealed himself and walked towards Verstael. He counted his left fingers with his other hand then raised his left palm at the scientist. 

"Hmm, I'd say five hours since you got out of that gigantic machine of yours…" A mocking laugh escaped the lips of the Chancellor. "A cute naked man running around the snowy fields. Glad I didn't miss that one! I could have chased the boy but-" 

"Enough!" Ardyn's sarcastic tone has always annoyed Verstael but that was how their interactions always worked. "You just stood there while I was getting shot to death by the boy?! Why didn't you do something!?" The silver-haired male demanded answers, his fists punched the bed. 

"Calm down…" If there was someone who had no concept of personal space, it was Ardyn. He went beside Verstael leaving no gap in between as he embraced the angry scientist in an attempt to soothe his mood. Their cheeks pressed against each other. Besithia blushed. It's been a long time when they've been close like this. Too close… 

"I don't interfere with family matters, Verstael. Besides, I am here now. Let's keep ourselves warm."

Verstael gave a short loud sigh. 'I knew it. He wanted something from me that's why he followed me. Warmth by sex…', the scientist thought. They were old friends who casually made love out of boredom or just to satisfy their urges. He figured the man of no consequence would prefer to have some fun time before he chased his preys. 

"No, go ahead and chase the boy… Leave me here. I can manage on my own."

"Aww, after all those years, you push me away like you don't need me anymore?" 

Verstael was powerless against the man's tight hug but deep inside, he dearly missed it so much he would not resist. 

"Ardyn, it's not like that. We have already decided the path we are going to take. However, my plan failed. I am supposed to be dead but it is a good thing I have my last resort. I admit, it's not a smart idea to transfer my consciousness to a clone but I had no other options. Maybe the Emperor can help me start over again… "

"You were pronounced dead just this evening. I heard it on the radio. You think the Emperor will take lightly the news? I'm sure he will be devastated. And… It's your chance to get away from the stressful Empire…" Ardyn knew all along the tiresome life of Verstael in the Empire. Perhaps it was time to give up his overbearing life as a chief researcher. Izunia rather sounded concerned this time. The chancellor may have a lot of 'friends' in high places but of all people, Verstael was the only one he considered as his genuine friend. As proof, he set aside his plans to chase the blond just to be with his friend who was weak and alone. Ardyn may have chosen a path of blood and death but he still has the heart of that man he was two thousand years ago. He still loved… 

The chief researcher was an expert in hiding his emotions but now, he cannot contain the sadness that was the result of failing his master plan. Never has he failed this massive before. He averted his gaze from Izunia. Tears rolled down his freckled cheeks uncontrollably. Giving up his dreams to continue his research was not part of his plan. Now that he was dead, he realized it would be hard to convince the Empire that he was still alive and that he needed funding after the huge failure on Immortalis. The Immortalis was the most expensive research they ever had but it all failed because of Prompto and Aranea. 

"I have nowhere to go…" With his laboratory destroyed and his inventions failed, he was back to nothing. All his life's works, all gone because of that clone Prompto. He raised a fist, chin up. "If that boy never interfered, I would have been successful!" He would deny the part that he also made a big mistake. His overconfidence was to be blamed, too, but he will never admit it. 

Ardyn wiped the tears of his friend. "No, Prompto just helped you figure out that Immortalis is not a great invention." He smiled at Besithia. "Oh Verstael, my beloved friend, you haven't realized it, do you?"

Besithia sniffed like a child. "What have I not realized?" 

"You discovered how to become immortal on your own." Ardyn placed a finger under the chin of his friend and lifted it to face him. 

Verstael's eyes widened upon realization. He was not a failure after all. His research bore fruit. But, it was not yet time to celebrate. He furrowed his eyebrows at Ardyn.

"You know this is my last clone and I no longer have the machine to transfer my consciousness to another body…"

Ardyn sighed. "Verst, all your clones, you injected them with the scourge..."

"That means I will die anytime or turn into a daemon, right?" 

"Yes and yes but also no. It only means I can do something about it. You need only to ask. You do know my powers? I promised immortality to the Emperor but I won't give it to him. He doesn't deserve it but you.. You deserve it… "

Verstael fell silent. Immortality. Ardyn's gift was too good to be true. To lose all that he worked for but gain immortality is an opportunity he should not just say no to. All this time, he was avoiding the direct help of Ardyn to gain an immortal life but now he had to make a choice. He could choose death anytime but not tonight. 

"If you say so. I will accept your offer in one condition."

Ardyn raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" 

The scientist grabbed the hands of the chancellor and looked at his eyes. "Give up your revenge and live with me." 

Ardyn has revealed his plans to Verstael long ago. The plan to seek revenge on the Caelum bloodline. To put an end to the corrupted dynasty also meant Ardyn will die. Maybe that's why Verstael never desired to become immortal in the first place and rather decided to destroy the cruel world that only favored a few. 

"But I just can't do that!" Ardyn removed the grip from his hands and stood up. "I've come this far. I will torture Noctis and his friends…"

"Please…" A word used for begging rarely used by the scientist. Ardyn knows Verstael was serious. "I don't want to live alone forever. I need someone in my life. I need you." Besithia hated sweet words because Ardyn laughed at it and he hated the humiliation but it was important to show his true feelings now. The near death experience brought him to his senses that he no longer needed to fake his feelings in front of Ardyn. He buried the love he felt for the Adagium and hoped his heart would never find it again but here they were. Face to face. The mere thought of true love makes the two puke but they have to accept that they do love each other whether they deny it or not. 

Ardyn understood that from that moment on, if he decided to stop pursuing his revenge, Noctis will eventually retrieve the Crystal in the Zegnautus Keep and will become king. The Lucian forces will become stronger than his daemons. Right now, Ardyn still has the upper hand while Noctis hasn't used the ring of Lucii yet or the crystal. His plans were firm until he began to question it at the moment. 

"Ah, damned be the gods!" The red-haired man grunted. Both of his hands on the waist, shaking his head in disbelief. 

"If you don't chase the prince, it means you are denying the fate the Draconian god has placed upon you.", Verstael further convinced Ardyn not to pursue the damned fate. 

"You're absolutely right, Verstael. Why have I not thought about that all along? I have always seeked revenge that I have forgotten to seek for my own happiness, too. Thank you, Verstael. You truly are my real friend." 

Verstael smiled and then they laughed together. The talk was over. Afterwards, they exchanged body heat. Their naked bodies intertwined like vines. It was more than lovemaking that night. The intimacy was part of the process in making Verstael immortal. With their body and soul connected the whole night, Ardyn can take his precious time to carefully transfer a bit of his power to the fragile body of his chosen partner for life. The starscourge may be a disease but for them, it is their connection to eternal life. 

Indeed, a new life begins for the two.


	3. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn twisted his fate by stopping the spread of the starscourge. He lives his life with Verstael who soon discovered something new.

As Emperor Aldercapt was declared dead, High Commander Ravus Nox Fleuret grabbed the chance to defect from the Imperial Army and rejoin his comrades in Tenebrae where he was chosen to be the ruler of his own province. The Magitek troopers and soldiers left without a commander surrendered upon facing Noctis and his retinue. Like what Ardyn has imagined, the Lucians overpowered the daemons and easily retrieved the crystal then transported it to the train to bring it back to Lucis. Welcoming their new fate, the ex-chancellor and the scientist just did nothing and watched as Noctis and his three loyal friends aboard the train left Niflheim. "It's all in the past…Off you go, young prince. Don't bother us anymore…", Ardyn whispered. 

"Yes. Let's keep a low profile from now on.", Verstael added as the pair left and vanished without a trace. 

Ardyn's decision to lay low and live with Verstael like married couples have drastically changed the future of Eos. The starscourge slowly disappeared as time passed, leaving the inhabitants of the planet bewildered. Furthermore, Ardyn's 'mercy' has ushered a new era. The shackles of dynastic rule in Niflheim was shattered as the citizens pushed forward a voting system. Loqi Tummelt was among those who led the revolution where he was elected to claim the vacant seat of power and lead the new Niflheim government. 

Meanwhile, in Lucis, Noctis has planned a real peace treaty. Ignis helped his king and suggested that Noctis must set an example by being the first to drop his weapons and break the walls surrounding Insomnia. The bricks will be used for reconstruction of buildings and houses. This plan proved successful as his country was the fastest to recover because they focused on rebuilding homes and business establishments instead. People can continue their jobs again that helped the economy of Lucis bloom in a short time. The compassion of the Lucian king to his people radiated like wildfire and has influenced other leaders to do the same. Truth be told, everyone was sick of the years of war. Loqi and Ravus followed suit along with the other countries. Permanent ceasefire between warring countries was implemented. It was a long process but peace was achieved after two years. 

On the other hand, Verstael and Ardyn spent their honeymoon phase in the snow-covered mountains north of Niflheim. They co-existed with the daemons that swarmed the lands at night. Verstael discovered he has powers similar to his partner like health regeneration, shadowstepping and infecting people with the scourge. The scientist made himself as his own test subject to see what else he was capable of. Ardyn worried about his mate's carelessness when one time, Verstael got himself in a critical state when he jumped off a cliff. But, it was proven that Besithia was also an immortal now. On harsh winters, they hibernated in a cave. Come summertime, the couple would venture out in the wild. Without a house to live in, Ardyn and Verstael transferred from one place to another where they were able to gather information about the latest happenings on Eos. They learned that the kingdoms of Eos were now at peace with each other. 

The two stood on the edge of the mountain overlooking the outskirts of Gralea.

"You think the people forgot about us already?", Ardyn asked with pouted lips.

"Don't be a fool, Ardyn. You were the chancellor of Niflheim. Your face is recognizable by Gralean citizens. Put on a disguise like you did in Insomnia. As for me, I was declared dead long ago so I can say I am a mere clone which is true." Verstael crossed his arms on the chest. 

The red-haired man sighed." Alright. I can be invisible if you want me to be."

"No, it's just that we can't hide in the mountains forever. Soon, most of the exotic lands will be discovered and we need to blend in the crowd. That would be our future lifestyle given the fact we are immortals." Verstael grinned. His hands on the air. "Ahhh, all the knowledge in the world will be mine!" 

Ardyn raised an eyebrow. "You really don't change, do you?" He chuckled. "Oh well, we must be going then…"

The pair set foot on the road to the city of Gralea where they found a cheap apartment to live. In their room, the lovers enjoyed each other's company some more. Ardyn laughed and said, "I miss the soft bed!" 

"Me, too." Verstael replied as he snuggled close to Ardyn's chest. They slept embracing their cold bodies together. It was a calm night. Whatever tomorrow may bring, Verstael only wished for another peaceful day with Ardyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter serves as a background story on what happened around Verstael and Ardyn so that I could now focus on them later on.


	4. Second chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn and Verstael's decision to live as a couple has helped them change the outcome of their doomed life. It could be their final chance to show the gods they are worthy of happiness and love.

At eight in the morning, Verstael was already in the fastfood chain where he worked as a part-time employee for six days a week from morning to afternoon. On the other hand, Ardyn was hired in a company that delivers packages of people in and out of Gralea. He drives a company van for delivering the parcels on weekdays. They were both minimum wage earners but it was more than enough to keep a normal profile. 

Since they're both immortals, they don't need any food to live, nevertheless, the idea of living can be boring sometimes so the couple had to do something to get away from boredom. Furthermore, the couple planned to save more money to buy everything they want like any other humans do. 

On their free day, they always go out in the evening to have a dinner date. As much as possible, they avoided too much sunshine as it irritated their skins. 

The pair was walking at the side of the road when the taller man stopped. 

"Look, a large moogle stuffed toy!", Ardyn screamed like a child pointing at the life-sized moogle displayed by the window of a toy store. 

Verstael laughed at Ardyn. "You want one of those? I'm sure that's expensive but, it's not the price I am worried about."

The red-haired man faced his partner with a raised eyebrow. "What are you worried about?" 

"I'm worried that you won't hug me anymore while we sleep when that moogle occupies 'our' love nest." Besithia crossed his arms firmly. 

"Aahh! You are jealous! Hahaha!", Ardyn teased the blond man then he shook his head. "No need to be worried about that because we won't buy it anymore. Come along. Let's go to that pub and drink to our heart's content..." Verstael agreed with Ardyn and they went inside the pub. Around a dozen people were there and a jukebox was playing old music. 

Ardyn greeted the bartender on the counter and ordered two bottles of beer, the cheapest on the menu. The freckled man has chosen the spot on the corner away from the spotlight. While waiting, Verstael watched news on the television that was on top of the refrigerator. Visiting pubs was a way to update themselves on what's happening around the world because they don't have their own TV yet. 

"...The king of Lucis will visit the city this week to celebrate the 1st anniversary of the Niflheim-Lucis treaty of Alliance…", the broadcaster announced. 

Ardyn's attention was caught on the TV. "The king of Lucis, huh?" He joined Verstael's company shortly. He sighed. 

"What's the matter?", Verstael asked. 

"The young king…he's coming here soon." He looked away from Besithia. 

"At least, it's a holiday. We can stay at home or go far away. Whatever you want, darling, I'm here for you." Verstael placed a hand over his partner's. 

Ardyn blushed. Oh how Verstael was always so caring for him. He was lucky to have a partner who understands what's going on in his mind. The scientist knew that Ardyn hated the gods who cursed him and there was no other proof than Noctis who was chosen by the gods, blessed to be crowned as king. 

If Ardyn was alone that time, he would have returned to his vengeful path in a snap. The dark fate that was given to him was hard to resist. The starscourge only wanted malice. Indeed, Verstael's presence has greatly affected his mindset. 

They went home in peace. Nothing better to do than to satisfy each other that night. There was no need to resist that one. Verstael can make Ardyn forget all the gods and kings when their bodies join. It was nothing unusual for couples to make love so often however, in Ardyn's case, it gives him more reason to live away from hatred. In the past, Aera's death has caused him so much anguish that he revolted against the gods easily. At present, Verstael has influenced Ardyn to create his own path which was working smoothly. 

Besithia watched as Ardyn was sleeping on his bosom, a poor soul who was destined to suffer and die. The same poor soul has also greatly changed the megalomaniac's life. The scientist used to think more about himself and his works but now, he was content to work as a crew in a fast food chain with minimum wage. 

Love has truly affected the pair in a way they didn't notice. It led them to a path they never have imagined. Maybe the gods were happy that the two have changed. Maybe that's what they wanted all along. Ardyn and Verstael were both threats to Eos. Doomed to die. From the start, their existence was troublesome until they stopped their malicious plans. A good life was a clear sign that the gods were giving them a second chance. The couple might not like the gods, yet for them to live with kindness to the people around them was enough as a thank you. 

Their normal life continues… 

Breakfast time, Verstael was usually the cook who experimented on his recipes. Today was the day King Noctis was scheduled to arrive in Gralea to meet with Loqi for the celebration of the first anniversary of Niflheim-Lucis treaty of Alliance. The scientist was making sure Ardyn would be in a good mood before he goes out for work. Too bad, he cannot afford the luxury of holidays in his job. Ardyn, on the other hand, was off for the day. He can watch the parade later for the celebration of the coming of esteemed visitors from Lucis if he wanted to. 

The menu for this morning was crab pasta with some spices that will surely awaken their senses. Verstael gave him a plate of his cooked meal without telling him the ingredients. 

"Guess what I cooked for you,Ardyn..."

"Again? Do we have to do this every morning?" Ardyn sighed as he furrowed his brows at the plate. He won't be able to identify the dish by merely looking at it. With a fork on his right hand, he started to eat the dry noodles. Shortly, he gave two thumbs up at Verstael who grinned in return. "Good job, my dear Verstael! It's very spicy but it's alright. I almost forgot the crab in it!" 

"Your sarcasm never runs out of fuel. Oh well, I'll do better next time. Anyway, never forget to disguise yourself in the parade." 

"How did you know I was going to watch the parade?" 

"I know you, Ardyn. We've been together for a long while now." Verstael removed the apron on his waist and prepared for work. 

Moments later, Ardyn was left alone in the apartment. It was time to face the man he hated the most...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos! I feel like I could do one or two more chapters of this one. Thanks for reading it.


	5. A surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins finally meet...

Ardyn changed his mind and preferred to stay indoors while the capital was booming with festivities and colors. Soon, he fell asleep on the sofa. 

The celebration of the first anniversary of the treaty between Niflheim and Lucis was grand.The visitors from Lucis were instant celebrities as they stood high on a truck with floral designs, waving their hands at the citizens of Niflheim. Playing a happy festival tune were the musicians with loud musical instruments at the start of the parade. Sponsors of the celebration had their own vehicles who joined the parade and they were behind the king. It was a sunny day. 

Ignis would make Noctis smile all throughout the long parade. "I didn't sign up for this, Iggy. My face is numbing…", Noctis mumbled while wearing a grin. 

"You were saying something, your Majesty?", Ignis asked with furrowed eyebrows. 

"Uh, nothing!" 

The trail of parade ends in the Zegnautus Keep where Loqi stood by the entrance. A private meeting between the two leaders continued as part of the celebration of the treaty. 

Noctis was walking inside the hall when he noticed something. "Almost didn't recognize this place, Loqi.", he chuckled, "so bright and cozy."

"Everything was re-painted with bright white and red colors. It's the color of our country after all. We also changed the lights to something more friendly and warm. A heater is well placed per floor so that we can feel warm even on harsh winters. The late Emperor would have agreed to my idea if he weren't thinking about gloomy ideas. Hmm, are you enjoying so far?", Loqi asked. 

The young Caelum nodded his head with a smile." Thanks."

After an hour of talking on improving the relationship between their countries -- trading, infrastructures, economics, transportation, technology, science and etc., the leaders shake their hands to close the meeting. The treaty had a few minor updates which was revised, especially on allowing tourists to enter Niflheim territory which was at first limited due to daemon presence.

Noct's group left the meeting room.   
"That took longer than expected. I'm hungry now! Let's eat!", Prompto nudged Noctis' elbow. 

"There's free food in the hotel. Let's go.", Gladio said. The four proceeded to the five star hotel prepared by Gralean personnel in favor of the celebration of the treaty.

"Ugh, more vegetables than meat…" Noctis frowned. 

"Don't be too picky, Noct. Niflheim is a cold place where only a few animals can live. Livestock is limited.",Ignis explained. 

"I heard they even clone their meats here just to meet the demands on meat supplies. But, I am not really a fan of fancy food,too.", Gladio added. 

"Let's eat in a fast food chain instead. I saw a burger place somewhere. Besides, we have our own car. What's stopping us?" The Lucian king was unstoppable as he went to the parking area and was ready to drive when--

Ignis placed a hand on Noct's shoulder. "No, Noct. Let me drive. Just use your phone to locate the nearest burger chain here. But, let's keep a low profile first. " The three agreed and headed to their rooms. Noctis wore a hoodie. His face was the most recognized so he needed something for cover. Ignis, Prompto and Gladio changed to casual clothes. The car engine roared. 

Meanwhile, Verstael was smiling as he wiped the table clean. His shift was about to end in ten minutes. He was always excited to go home and kiss his husband Ardyn. 

His excitement burnt out when a group of four entered the fast food restaurant. 

"Is this the one?", a man with glasses asked. 

"Yeah?", the one in a hoodie answered. 

Verstael instantly recognized them by face, especially his… Clone. He hurried to the stock room, acting like he had to do something important before Noctis was able to call him. 

"Hey!" The king scratched his head. "What a weird guy. Not so hospitable."

The restaurant manager welcomed them instead and gave a confused look. 

"Vero, you've already changed clothes so fast? You still got ten minutes!", the manager was looking at Prompto. 

"Wha?", the blond was utterly confused. "Excuse me, I'm not who you think I am,sir!",Prompto exclaimed. 

"Oh, the voice is different. Sorry. Be back in a minute.". The manager excused himself and called for the female staff to take their orders. 

The four Lucians sat down with confused faces. 

Noctis broke the silence with a chuckle. "Here I thought my face was recognized easily outside Insomnia!" 

Prompto faked his laugh. He just remembered the clones he saw inside the Research Facility when he came face to face with his creator. A chill went down his spine. He asked in a serious tone, "What if…there was someone like me out here?"

His friends was not able to reply a word. 

"Vero! There you are!" The manager caught Verstael in the stock room removing his apron. Vero was the name he used when him and Ardyn returned to Gralea to live as ordinary couples. "Go out there! Your shift isn't finished! And you might wanna see your lost twin. He looks exactly like you."

"Of course, he is a clone--', Verstael stopped himself mid sentence. 

" A what? "

" Nothing." Verstael assisted his crewmate in the kitchen. 

Good thing, it was the female staff who served the foods to the Lucians. Verstael gritted his teeth. He can't imagine himself serving the Lucian king, the one who was destined to kill his beloved Ardyn. 

Noct's group seemed to enjoy the simple burgers and softdrinks than the hotel foods. The four were the only remaining customers left in the fast food restaurant. 

"I know you want to see who this Vero is, Prompto…", Noct smirked. 

Prompto shook his head. "We can't bother people. Besides, it's going dark. Let's go back to the hotel."

Gladio bumped his fist on Prompto's shoulder. "Don't make any excuses. Let's just call this man." Ignis nodded and asked the female staff about a man named Vero to which she confirmed they have a staff who has that name.

"Prompto can't sleep without seeing his twin." Noctis joked. 

The female staff giggled and called Verstael under the name Vero. Verstael sighed. It was an unlucky day for him. 

He went out of hiding and walked towards the table where Noctis and his friends were seated. The four were stunned to see the "twin" of Prompto. 

"You called? How may I..", Verstael cleared his throat, ".. serve you?" His hands were tucked in the back. 

"Unbelievable!" Noct can't help but be amazed. There weren't many twins in the world of Eos. 

"Go ahead, ask him, Prompto.", Gladio pushed his back. 

"Why me? What will I ask?!" Prompto's nervous and shy self was showing up. Ignis helped start a conversation. "Come sit with us. You see, Prompto looks just like you so we want to ask about your background if you're willing to share. If not, it's alright. We just met today after all." The male with glasses was calm compared to Prompto who was looking away. 

Verstael accepted the invitation to sit down with them. His right wrist had a watch that covered the serial code but if they look at it closely, some numbers show." I would not like to discuss private matters of my life to strangers."

"Our apologies, this is Noctis, Prompto and Gladiolus. I am Ignis." 

"It's nice knowing you but time is up. Our restaurant should be closed now." Verstael stood up and cleaned their table, picking up the trays and the leftovers. "Good bye" He left. 

"Hmm, not so friendly like you, Prompto.", Noctis looked at his best friend. 

"There's another day. I'm sure the twins will meet again.", Ignis said. Gladio gave a thumbs up. The four returned to the hotel. 

Verstael was relieved to go home. He misses Ardyn so much.


End file.
